the_thunder_catsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tegan
Tegan is a fun-lovingMeet the Characters, heavily scarred (cheek, nose and flank) black female kitten with a white muzzle (?) and a white tuft of fur on her headRevealed Liberty Walk, chapter 2.. Season 3 Liberty Walk Tegan is conceived by Orla and Jet at the start of Liberty Walk. Jet hopes that she is male, but she turns out to be female near the end of chapter 2. Tegan is first mentioned by name when Orla is said to be sick after the birth. She argues with Jet about why he is so mean to her and why she isn't allowed to ask questions (but not in that order) and then is sent off to bed. Jet wishes for a son. Tegan, Tommy and Chloe watch the sun set and Tommy asks her why she is so sad. She replies that he father hates her, and uses an example of an accident (falling) to try and describe to Tommy what happens. Eventually, Cat calls her children to bed, and Tegan wonders if Jet treated Candace this way. Jet calls her furiously and she wishes for the love similar to Cat's. She finds Jet unwashed and he taunts her. He tortures her and tells her that he wanted a son, and not a worthless daughter. Tegan manages to escape and is found by Dakota, who promptly delivers her to his own den. Tegan is said to be having a violent sleep, and she later wakes up and Dakota probes her for information. She tells him about Jet's attack and Dakota goes to find him. Jet mentions her and calls her a traitor, and Dakota accuses him of being evil. Dakota creates a cover story that Tegan got attacked by a badger late at night and helps her recover. After talking to Jet, Dakota tells Tegan that Jet said he was sorry and wanted her to give him another chance. Tegan refuses to forgive him at first, but after some persuasion by Dakota, she decides to forgive him. However, when Candace returns her to Jet's den, Jet had been deeply involved in a flashback and attacks Tegan a second time, thinking she was his father. Orla and Candace catch him doing this and Orla takes Candace and Tegan and leaves the forest. Depression and Hope Tegan is mentioned by Iris and Pebble in chapter one as they gossip about her beating. She appears in the last chapter of the book when she returns with Orla and Candace. Tegan is still frightened of Jet, but after he begs for her forgiveness in a moving speech, Tegan forgives him. Trivia *In the book she is described as black with a white muzzleRevealed Liberty Walk, chapter 2., but in the character descriptions and provided image, she is black with a single white pawMeet the Characters. *Tegan happens to look a lot like Jet's sister, Twinkle. Twinkle had bullied Jet in his past, which could be a possible reason why Jet wanted to hurt Tegan. References & Citations Category:Kittens